We'll Be Fine
by LexSleuther
Summary: 'He had his brown eyes trained on her, searching her face for any sign or reaction like he did so many times before, but, like all those times, not finding any clue. ' (reuploaded version due to technical difficulties)


_**A/N:/span *Comes out of little cyber cottage using a dustbin cover as a shield* Don't hurt me I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a year! *someone in the audience throws a rock at my head and I fall backwards* Argh! Okay, okay, here's a naegiri fic I wrote as a warm up. *throws story at audience and runs back into the cottage***_

The ever beating sound of heels echoed across the walls of the building as Kyoko Kirigiri walked alone through the empty halls, her ultimate detective brain working on overdrive.

She had slipped away from Mitarai and the rest of her group previously due to wanting to head to a certain part of the building she needed to investigate.

True, being alone at a time like this, when people like Juzo Sakakura were wandering about ready to hurt anyone for the sake of his boss, was not the brightest of ideas, and with her injured ankle, running would be more difficult if she ended up in a life or death situation. But this particular examination had to be done without certain eyes watching her so intently. Especially if her current suspicions were correct.

"Look! It's Kirigiri-san!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

The lavender-haired detective in question turned around towards the pleasantly familiar voices echoing through the otherwise seemingly abandoned hallways and saw a very heart-lifting, if not a little odd, sight. Asahina running towards her, chocolate coloured ponytail flowing behind her and, on her back, a spiky haired boy in a suit - the Ultimate Hope himself - Makoto Naegi.

Finally stopping in front of her old classmate, Asahina set Naegi down and bent over to catch her breath, while the boy went over to his old friend and boss with a wide grin on his face.

"Kirigiri-san! We've been looking for you! How are you holding up?"

Out of pure human instinct, the girl was ready to reply but stopped herself just a second before opening her mouth. Despite her calm demeanour she had been overjoyed to be reunited with these two, and in this joy she almost forgot the bright red words that glowed when she touched the bracelet on her left hand.

 ** _[Forbidden action: Speaking to Makoto Naegi.]_**

Shutting her mouth without responding to the greeting, Kirigiri nodded to both of her new companions in acknowledgement and continued walking in the direction she was headed. She had considered addressing Asahina but Naegi would still hear her conversation, and she wasn't willing to test the boundaries of the NG Codes. It was best to play safe.

"Where are you going, Kirigiri-san?" Another question from the boy, the detective pursed her lips and continued walking.

Makoto caught up (without running) and walked alongside her, Asahina trailing slightly behind, mumbling things to herself. He had his brown eyes trained on her, searching her face for any sign or reaction like he did so many times before, but, like all those times, not finding any clue. She wasn't saying anything. As reserved as the girl was, in a situation like this it was hard to believe she wouldn't say anything and continue walking as if it was a normal day at the office. Makoto Naegi may have lost his memories of his school life with her, but he knew her well enough that he could tell something was wrong.

"You're unnaturally silent, even for yourself, Kirigiri-san." He cringed at her name. Even though he called her that every day in the Future Foundation, he hated being this formal with someone he was so close with. "Don't tell me, your forbidden action is that you can't talk? Or is it just that you can't talk to us?" He saw her dart her eyes to him for a second before looking back at the hall in front of her. He was close in his assumption, he guessed.

"Is it that you just can't speak to me?"

Kirigiri's eye twitched, just for a moment but he caught it. Meaning he must've been right.

"I'm going to assume that's it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was certainly going to make things more difficult.

"Eh? But Kyoko-chan could still talk to me then, couldn't she?" Asahina interrupted from behind them, she had been intently keeping a lookout until now.

Naegi replied, "She probably doesn't want to risk it since I'll be able to join in the conversation."

"Ohhh…" The girl nodded in understanding, looking sad for her friend but going back to her duty as lookout nevertheless.

"Well, this is nostalgic. Remember when you spent all that time, when we were locked up, ignoring me? Err, that's a rhetorical question so don't answer that."

She reminisced about what he said but her thought process came to an abrupt halt when a sharp pain cut through her ankle and her knees buckled from it. She winced but didn't cry out, grabbing Naegi's arm to steady herself.

"Kirigiri-san! Are you hurt?!"

"Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?"

Naegi helped steady her as her two companions sat her down against the wall. Asahina stayed standing while he crouched down near the injured girl to examine her. Kirigiri tried to get up but both of them held her down again, she stopped protesting and let Naegi gingerly examine her leg.

"Your ankle looks badly bruised, there's a chance you've probably twisted it slightly too. Although I'm not the best at first aid so it could be better or worse."

"Rest for a bit, Kyoko-chan. I'll keep a lookout okay?" She walked off, not very far, but far enough to be able to keep an eye out for anyone approaching. Meanwhile, Naegi scooted back and leant against the wall next to Kirigiri. A solemn smile drifting onto his face despite their situation.

"I seriously thought we were done with all of this, you know? I guess the battle of hope against despair will never be that simple, huh."

He turned his gaze to the girl next to him, her eyes were closed as she rested her head on the wall, silky strands of hair falling on her calm face. she couldn't respond but he could tell she was listening to him. His gaze dropped to her gloved hand that rested on her lap, half-clenched and unmoving.

Without warning, she felt a soft hand grab hers, and out of habit, she intertwined their fingers together. Kirigiri didn't open her eyes but she heard a longing sigh from beside her.

"I'm just relieved you're okay. I've been so worried since we split up." His thumb brushed across the back of her hand, this time, it was her turn to visibly relax. She responded with a light squeeze in return.

"We'll be okay," she wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"After all, I have you now, Kyo-chan." He smirked at the use of her nickname. He only ever called her that when they were alone.

This time, her eyes opened, and for the first time in a very long while, Kyoko Kirigiri cracked a genuine smile.

 _'We'll be fine, as long as there's hope…'_

 _ **A/N: This is based on a headcanon that Naegi calls Kirigiri 'Kyo-chan' whenever they're alone, and also on the theory that Kirigiri's NG Code is that she can't speak to Naegi. Man, Danganronpa 3 is messing up my life, man. So many theories running through my head. Visit my Tumblr if you really want to read about them (My URL, 'Ends-and-oddities' has now changed to 'lexi-laz').**_

 _ **This was just a warm up to clear the cobwebs on my writing skills, though. I have another naegiri fic in the works at the moment, possibly multichap (but we all know how I am with those so it may just be really long), and I also have an idea for Kimura x Izayoi because I found myself lowkey shipping them (you know, when they were ALIVE) and that's probably why they died and Ruruka lives. Rule no. 1 of Danganronpa: If you ship someone, they gonna die. They didn't deserve those deaths *sobs* tell me what you think of my ideas.**_  
 _ **Reviews are always welcome and if anyone has any ideas for DR I can do, let me know :)**_

 _ **Let's give it everything we've got!**_

 _ **~Lexi**_


End file.
